


【猎村】《刺青》

by SV6ying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 龙族幻想
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV6ying/pseuds/SV6ying





	【猎村】《刺青》

冷不防被吻住时，猎鹰第一时间只嚐到辣味。  
勃然粉的香辣、土豆的软糯、还有薄荷的清凉气息在口腔同步散开，猎鹰睁眼，眼前一同意料之中是闭着眼的村雨。  
「嗨，媳妇儿。」  
弯下腰好让村雨吻得轻松点，猎鹰一把将她搂住，一吻罢了才附在人耳边说︰「好个辛辣的欢迎仪式，难道妳大晚上约我来东京塔就只是想请我吃勃然土豆？」  
闻言，村雨直接把铭刀折起把他给摔出去。  
猎鹰显然习以为常，待硬直状态过了便站起来拍走运动服上的灰尘，再伸手一把抱起想砍人的村雨。  
「想去那玩？除了竞技PK的地方什麽都行。」  
村雨挣扎几下，发现挣脱不了后也乾脆屈服了，瓮声瓮气地说︰「我要去摩天轮。」  
…  
村雨现在很后悔自己说要去摩天轮的决定。  
到摩天轮之前，猎鹰从此至终都是规规矩矩地抱着她，没有进一步行动，但一到摩天轮后，猎鹰就直接握过村雨的手把她按在沙发上，欺身吻住。  
卧糟……  
抬膝往他双腿之间的部位一撞，村雨感觉简直要被气死，猎鹰那傢伙不能消停点吗！  
「起开。」  
村雨眼睛一眯﹐正要抽刀﹐没料到猎鹰已先她一步把手枪抵在她腕上﹐偏偏他脸上还是挂着笑的。  
用空出的手把手枪格开﹐村雨坐起身体﹐反客为主地揪住猎鹰的领带结﹐似笑非笑。  
「哟﹐开窍了？」  
任由村雨揪着衣领﹐猎鹰的神情仍然轻鬆自如﹐伸手搂过她的腰转个方向﹐手肘上提一下﹐已抵在胸部下方﹐引起一阵酥麻。  
感觉似乎比上次触碰时﹐更要柔软丰满一点。  
不合时宜地想着﹐猎鹰目光却是落在村雨后背上。  
她今天穿的绯色欠片礼服是裸露背部的设计﹐虽然并无露出所有背部肌肤﹐但光是那肩胛的流畅线条和白皙肌肤已是引人注目﹐更勿论那刺在背后的黑色蝴蝶纹身。  
和红唇一样的诱惑象徵﹐甚至较唇部这唯一外露的性感带﹐更使人想要去探索。  
儘管看不见，但背后传来的灼热视线实在过于赤裸，村雨只觉脸上一热，不由自主地感觉双脚有点软。  
「猎鹰，把我转回去。」  
村雨的声音细若蚊鸣，要是不留心也听不见了，不过猎鹰接下来的动作，却教她一度屏住了呼吸。  
猎鹰的眼神确实冒着火，温度甚至比她常用的言灵.君焰更要高上几分，热气呼在光裸的颈上，一阵麻痒。  
村雨那下才留意到自己的项链已被猎鹰拿在手裡。  
而他的另一隻手，恰恰停留在背部蝴蝶纹身的所在地，略长的指甲顺着蝴蝶图案刮过背部，再伸进衣服内，探入更不可言述的危险地带。  
猎鹰托起村雨的臀，轻拍一下后，手指顺着臀部曲线把黑色丝袜褪下一点，顺着小腿的裸露部分，将丝袜一举勾破。  
猎鹰满意一笑，手往裙下一探，经过方才的挑逗，那处已经冒出一点水色，猎鹰再把手指从中抽出，在村雨眼前晃了晃。  
村雨感觉自己现在脸红得也够煎蛋了。  
「停……停！」  
连续叫了两声都没人理，村雨只得直接伸手把猎鹰推倒在沙发上，将他压住同时，一把将他的领带结和衬衫钮子解开。  
天外飞来的艳福，猎鹰那有不接受的道理，一把搂过村雨让她贴近自己，耳鬓厮磨之际，情潮更是汹涌而出。  
扒下猎鹰的西装外套，村雨看着只披着衬衫的青年不禁咽了下喉咙，她垂下目光，低头吻上他的左肩。  
…  
为了掩饰伤痕，猎鹰曾经找纹身师傅给自己弄了个黑色狐尾纹身，据纹身师所言其图案灵感缘于日本妖狐玉藻前，村雨还记得猎鹰当时给她说着那件事情时老是翻着白眼，捶头顿足地抱怨自己花的金币物无所值。  
但在一次雪月战场上，村雨才得知猎鹰左肩的伤痕，是因为给自己挡了一枪才形成的。  
她不禁想起那夜回到学院后的猎鹰是多麽虚弱不堪，却仍慵懒地笑着，靠在自己肩上同时，手也绕过背部直接摸上刺青的位置。  
那次，她跟他一起待了一夜。  
难得地主动吻上猎鹰的锁骨，村雨的手刮过狐尾纹身的所在地，温热的呼息有意无意地掠过胸前，长长的髮丝垂落下来，使得皮肤下的运动神经开始活跃地伸缩。  
但压断猎鹰最后一丝理智的，是村雨的下一步动作。  
伸手褪下西裤的拉链，村雨竟一拼将他的西裤裤头都解了，对着已有抬头迹象的性器直接坐下。  
猎鹰顿时被惊得乱了呼吸，只懂得伸手把村雨的髮绕在掌心，维持了这状态几秒，才勾唇一笑，附在村雨耳边说︰「妳倒是动啊。」  
一隻手还抵在她臀上，十足的暗示意味。  
那副好逸恶劳的样子怎看都教村雨气得牙痒，但说实话她对猎鹰也实在下不了重手，只得把他的肩扳紧了，缓缓起开，復又坐下。  
整个进入的过程顺畅非常，重復动作几次后，村雨眼尾已泛起红晕，两片唇微张着，不时发出细碎的嘤咛。  
「嗯啊……」  
交合的那处实在湿滑，好几次把前端吞下了又立即吐出来，猎鹰视线对上少女更加妩媚的眼，沙哑地叫她一声︰「村雨，妳别动了。」  
村雨却似是玩脱了，明知道猎鹰急躁着仍依旧逗着他玩，甚至直接抬膝摩擦他的大腿，用脚去勾他的腰﹐始终不让肿胀的那根真正深入﹐直至猎鹰终于忍无可忍地抓过她翻身﹐压在沙发上。  
冷不防被压着﹐要是往日村雨肯定二话不说就先把猎鹰揍了﹐但鬼使神差地﹐她伸手捧起他的脸﹐主动抱住他的脖子。  
感觉包复身下的穴肉又收紧几分﹐本能反应促使猎鹰扣紧了村雨的腰﹐使那紧致的穴口把分身完全吞没。  
再无保留地在秘密地带横冲直撞，猎鹰同时把村雨的身体抱起一点，指尖沿着颈项线条滑落，刮掉村雨背上滑过的汗珠，手掌停留在蝴蝶骨的中央地带，用力摩挲着那片肌肤。  
正是纹身的所在位置。  
村雨只觉身体瞬间绷直，腿也下意识夹紧了，紧紧抿着唇去忍耐即将洩出的呻吟声。  
察觉到掌底下的肌肤发着烫，猎鹰含笑看着村雨，伸手去戳她因生气而鼓起的两颊。  
「看下面。」  
猎鹰往来清朗的声音此刻染了低哑，彷如一把停留在心边的梳子，挠得心裡痕痒却不得发洩。  
低头去看对方目光停留的位置，村雨只看了一眼就立即别开目光，直接埋首去咬猎鹰的肩宣洩不满。 肩头被人用力咬着，说不痛也是说不过去，偏偏村雨咬的是左肩，被纹上图案的皮肤一带显然比其他位置更为敏感，使得猎鹰不禁打了个哆嗦，猛地加速身下的侵犯。  
大概因为下身一直磨合着，相连的一点已是直泛着水，在沙发上渲染出一小块深色，但始终不及进出时的沥沥水声来得声声入耳。  
猎鹰伸手在交合处探了把，用指尖去拨弄因兴奋而挺立起来的核心，不见天日的位置已被糟蹋得充血泛红，看得猎鹰不由得又觉得胯下那物硬了几分。  
那场性爱格外地漫长，直至欲望完全消褪，村雨已经累得不想跟猎鹰说话了，不分由说就往他身上倒，猎鹰伸手搂过她的肩，安抚性地在村雨背上拍了拍。  
虽然没在身上留下痕迹，但穿着一身湿衣服出摩天轮怎说也过不去，猎鹰先从衣柜裡拿出运动服换上，又看看摆明睡了过去的村雨，又在她衣柜找出运服帮她穿上。  
真的，就只有睡着时比较省心。  
…  
一醒来，村雨就察觉到脚是凌空着的，头还好像磕到了什麽，唯独身上神清气爽，没有半点不适。  
儘管身体还是有点酸软，本能反应仍促使村雨立即  
坐起，那下倒好，猎鹰直接躺倒在她腿上，呼呼大睡。  
看着难得睡得安稳的猎鹰，村雨浅浅一笑，取下背上的太刀，细细擦拭。  
热气球正朝阳光照射的地方前进。


End file.
